


双声

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 左麟右李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole
Kudos: 2





	双声

双声

01

要从何说起？  
小佑看着眼前的半杯红酒。这是老佐带来的酒。小佑约他，说踢完球请他吃饭时，老佐便说，你请客，我一定带好酒来。  
酒确实不错。老佐这人唱歌，往往是下酒的；他的酒，也下歌。饭店的包间里忽然响起一首日文歌。  
“一颗心清新透彻似酒色。”  
小佑在心里把它翻译成广东话、为它和声。只发生在心里。一切事情，是不是只要是只发生在心里，就都是虚拟的？  
他忽然觉得脸红，自问，自己的心，既不透彻，也无酒色。  
坐在对面的老佐脸上有一些陀红，一丝倦意，一丝笑意。也许他的心有酒色？也许。  
小佑低头看桌上的刺身。不知当时自己挑饭店时怎么想的。“海鲜价”。连刺身都似乎在刺他。  
于是小佑将目光移回自己的杯子上，说道：“我只问你，我要转会，你怎么说？”他抬头看老佐平静无波的脸，并不太清楚，自己究竟指望听到什么。  
“站在公司的立场，我当然不希望你走。”老佐举杯抿一口，淡淡说。  
小佑打断他：“我知道公司的立场，我问的是你的想法。”  
老佐放下杯子，忽然一笑，并不是一贯开朗的大笑，而是只扬一边嘴角的，带些寒意的笑。  
小佑有些慌了，忙道：“你……你别为了让我高兴，再说之前那些话……”  
老佐挥了下手，打断他：“我知道，我的立场就是公司的立场。”  
小佑有些惊讶，看向老佐。  
老佐把玩起酒杯，红色，流光溢彩，在他掌心投下一点宝石般的光。  
他以极小的幅度点了一下头，似乎在踏无形的节拍，微微顿一顿，放下杯子，静静地开口了：“我的立场就是公司的立场。我有没有跟你说过，艺能公司是怎么开始的？”  
小佑是个明白人，他听得出，老佐并不是在问他，他也不必答。何况，老佐还真没有说过。  
果然，老佐低头想了一会儿，就自顾自地说了下去。  
“我都不记得究竟是二十几年前的事了，那一阵真忙得要疯。忽然有半天闲，阿中跟我说——”  
说到阿中，老佐无端端笑了起来。小佑默然。阿中也是小佑的经纪人，打交道好多年了，小佑一向知道，阿中待老佐是最不同的：他并不偏袒老佐、不会给他更多的分成、甚至都不跟他多碰面的，两人各有自己的事可忙。但小佑知道，多年来阿中对自己的全部优待、全部经营、甚至“左右”成立以来他对自己的全部人情练达的温柔和淡雅态度，都有看老佐的面子的因素。——他善待所有友人，更加善待老佐的友人，这就是小佑在局外所看到的。  
老佐无声地笑了一会儿，接着说：“忽然有一天，阿中送我回家路上突然问我，他说老佐呀，你想想，现在你整天这么忙、唱这么多歌，但如果有一天，没有人拿那些填好了广东话歌词的英文歌、日文歌给你唱，如果没有这些，你还有没有什么想唱的？”  
小佑在心底里设想，这个问题如果问自己，自己要怎么答？——好多想说的。他得闲时，经常都想这些。但老佐呢？  
老佐喝一口酒，接着说：“我当时傻了一下，没来得及回答，阿中就说，你先别急着说话，回去后这几天也别听歌，如果你静下来的时候，心里有冒出来一些声音，你就来告诉我。如果没有也没关系，那就以后再说。”  
老佐抬头看向小佑，笑道：“你知道阿中这个人，他经常说，别着急，以后再说。”  
小佑侧头想了想，笑了起来，点头同意：“对。但阿中又和别人不同，好多人说以后再说，就再也不会说的，阿中却真的是会以后再说。”  
是啊，小佑了解他。阿中做小佑的经纪人的时间，虽说没老佐长，却也着实不短了。  
老佐眼角笑意不褪，又抿一口酒，说：“就是。后来，我回去想了两个礼拜。两个礼拜后终于得半天闲，我去找到阿中，我那天从下午茶开始跟他聊，一直聊到第二天早茶。说了好多千奇百怪的，什么一张唱片串起一个故事呀，把不同的歌拼在一起呀，试试唱爵士乐呀，若要问这些想法到今天实现了多少，还真谈不上，是怪我自己心思杂，也可能这些本来就够人唱到八十岁。”  
老佐的杯空了，他拿起酒瓶，先给小佑象征性地满了一些，小佑很快示意他够了，然后他给自己满上，端起来，不再是抿一口，而是喝了一口。  
他清了清嗓子，接着道：“阿中一直安静听到最后，后来我实在说累了，也说不出什么了，他才问我说，你觉得你说的这些，现在做得出来吗。我当时说，那只怕难，我都拿不准是不是效果会好，唱片公司怎会冒这个险。然后阿中说，如果我有自己的经纪人公司或唱片公司呢？”  
戛然而止。  
小佑心说，该有的，你都有了。  
房间里的音乐也静下来。老佐刚放下的酒杯中，液体尚未平息，微微摇晃着。小佑看到，薄薄的红，随着晃动，依依地左右挂着杯壁。橘色的灯光洒在上面，宛如宝石、丹心。  
这回换小佑举杯喝一大口。  
老佐趁他仰头的一瞬，开口道：“我知道这几年环球亏待你，身为经纪人公司的股东，没能为你争取更多，其实我很惭愧——”  
小佑几乎是手忙脚乱地放下杯子、擦去溢到唇上的酒、调整好呼吸、压抑下呛咳。他极力想说些什么，虽然也不知该说什么，忙乱间，脸都红了。  
老佐却是气定神闲地看着他，静静开口：“所以你去吧。你要知道，艺人是海鲜价，今天能给你而明天不一定能给的，除了钱，还有别的。我不知道他们承诺你什么，但十年前环球会帮你连出两张《演奏厅》，现在不会。其中的道理，你不会不懂。”  
小佑懂。但不是所有懂的事，都可以接受。他忽然发现，如果这席谈话早一点发生，他真的说不准，去或留，自己的决定会是怎样。  
但小佑也明白，已作出的决定，是不可以改的。那么，未说出的话，可不可以说？可不可以沉默？  
老佐沉默。  
小佑几乎是迫不急待地脱口而出，他太害怕，错过这一瞬间，就再也没有时机：“我知道你对艺能和环球都有感情。所以我真的，真的过意不去。”  
说完，他却几乎想打自己两巴掌。他从自己的声音里，听不出心里的愧疚、不舍的万分之一。为何话语如此无力？  
老佐静静地直视小佑。隔着八百度的近视和一副隐形眼镜，小佑在老佐的眸子里，看到了自己。他自己圆圆的眼睛，被安放在老佐杏仁形的眼睛里。  
每次，我望真你。  
“我对公司有感情，因为我先对人有感情。”老佐说。  
小佑只觉眼泪要夺眶而出，哽咽道：“别的都好说，我只是受不了，以后歌有版权问题，我们很难再一起开演唱会了。”  
老佐猛的扬起头，那是要忍泪的动作，但完全没忍住。小佑看到，他的泪水飞快地滑下被酒染红的脸庞。  
没等小佑做出任何反应，老佐已霍然起身，向包房门口大步走去。  
“你去哪儿？！”  
老佐一手已拉开了门，听小佑这么问，停步，回头。  
“去唱歌，你一起去吗？”

02

如果你一生中的最爱，如果你的知音，问你要不要一起去唱歌。  
《我不会唱歌》。  
香港这个地方，有闹，有静。晚上开车从红磡附近往西贡去，一路上，便会目击一个世界的灯淡化，另一个世界的星亮起。  
他们一路都既没唱歌也没说话，直到沙滩都出现了好久了、看得都有些觉得闷了，老佐才把车窗按下来一点，在呼呼涌进的风声里说：“再去远一点，等会儿回去晚了，你太太不介意吧？”  
“没事的。”小佑说。说完，却突然尴尬起来，很想多讲句什么，却讲不出来了。  
幸好，没过多久，老佐就停了车。  
“走。”说着，他开门、下车、呯地一声关上门，不由分说就往海边走去。  
小佑慌忙追上去。  
老佐不看他，往另一个方向回头，远远按钥匙锁了车门。然后把钥匙扔进风衣口袋，顺势便两手都插进袋中。  
他恼了。多年相处，小佑知道，老佐其实脾气不小，却不喜欢对旁人发作，这番生硬的举止，在他已经是极为不快的表现了。  
但比起方才的眼泪，小佑却觉得，这闷气，倒更让自己好过一点。  
海边风很大，水声也大，往远处看，无尽的幽幽的黑，如深渊。小佑有一点不敢看了，于是抬头望天。  
天边一颗小星星，海边一颗小星星。  
不知不觉间，老佐走得慢些了。脚下的沙踩上去的声音似乎也不如刚才脆，好像带了些海水的潮意。  
老佐停下脚步，愣一会儿，忽然间就坐下去，将腿伸展到一个舒服的姿势。  
小佑站在边上看他。风一直吹，很冷。  
“你不坐下吗？这片沙——”老佐从口袋中伸出左手，抓一把沙握住，举高，然后让它们次第滑落，“这片沙可都是沧海遗珠。”  
小佑不坐，继续站着看着他。  
老佐冲小佑摊开手掌，掌心还有一些没掉尽的沙砾。  
“你细细看，里面好多白色的小石头样的东西，其实都是贝壳、螺母的碎片。原来都是些海里的小生命，被冲上岸，被人踩来踩去，又兼海水冲刷、风吹雨打，就越来越碎了，这才成了沙子。”  
小佑听到他用沙沙的嗓音，带着犹疑的节奏，漫声道：“你说这是不是沧海遗珠。”  
“是。”小佑答。他坐到老佐身边，一手抓住他的手腕，一手在他掌心翻找，捡出一片，说：“这片还很大，看得出是贝壳。”说完，他用两指拈着，举到老佐面前。  
老佐终于把右手也从衣袋中拿出来，先推一下眼镜，再握着小佑的手腕推远一点点，仔细看。  
两人在黑夜下的大海边，对着一片贝母的碎片，不约而同地笑出了声。  
老佐笑着笑着，忽然躺下去，不着痕迹地放开和抽出手，枕在脑下。  
小佑也效仿。遗珠的沙滩绝不会圆润——等它们圆润的那一天，得先粉身碎骨；而这需要漫长的时间、漫长的痛苦。在此之前，它们都各自粗砺。背脊硌得有点痛。  
满天星斗，一勾月牙，也将眼睛刺得有点痛。  
老佐幽幽的声音被风传来：“小佑，你要走，我虽不留你，但也舍不得你。你平时看我话多，其实我知道，最珍贵的东西，都是说不清楚的，也是说不出来的。所以我一生最大的幸运就是，我很会唱歌。很多说不出来的感觉，我可以唱出来。”  
小佑轻轻嗯了一声。一个休止符。  
“我跟你说过，能和你合作，是我的荣幸。这话可不是说说而已，这是真心话。你随便唱唱，天边一颗小星星，海边一颗小星星，多美；但你来海边躺下看星星，地又硬又潮，天冷，风大。一个人，真怕来。”  
老佐停下了，叹一口气。  
小佑转过头看他的侧脸。老佐不是个一般意义上的美男子，他的鼻子略嫌太鹰勾了些，失了秀气而多了阴郁，不笑时脸上简直阴云密布；他的下巴也嫌太短和太靠后了些，流露一丝孩子气，并不衬他疏朗的长眉。但完全暴露这些缺点的侧脸，却美得几乎是无解的。这张脸就这样茫然地迎着铺天盖地的夜。  
小佑轻轻地说：“我知道。我自己唱不来这一类——”他笑了，一时找不到合适的措辞，但强为之说，“这一类好冷的歌……”  
老佐哈哈笑了起来，用比平时更重的鼻音和胸腔共鸣，拿腔拿调地哼一句《冬之寒号》。  
哎呀，哎呀，哎呀唷。  
小佑被他逗得更笑，好不容易平息，他接着说：“所以我才该说荣幸，如果不遇上你，我一辈子无非在录影棚解说足球、在录音棚劝人早点结婚。”  
“有什么不好？”老佐笑叹。  
小佑望天。可能也没什么不好。若换成漫天星斗，看久了，难道就不是另一种无聊？  
电光火石间，他忽然觉得，自己第一次真正了解老佐。了解他的入世、他的浮躁。人躺在星空下的沙滩上，背后是痛的，被遗珠刺伤；胸前又是透明的，被黑暗穿透。五分钟后，连头脑都要因太过追逐盲目的、变迁的星光而晕眩。所以他必须高歌，必须返回城市和尘世的家乡。  
于是小佑说：“也没什么不好。但你带我来海边透透气，是我的荣幸。”  
老佐低声笑，几不可闻。  
“以后——”小佑轻轻地说，怕世界打扰这隐秘的思念。他有生以来第一次讨厌自己的声音，为何如此清亮，如刀一般割向一切。他只希望自己有老佐那样沙沙的声音，能如沙砾一般粉身碎骨，然后谦逊地隐入一切。  
但他还是说了下去：“以后，我们有空聚聚，唱唱歌。”  
他以为老佐会说些什么，至少也会笑一笑。但没有。沉默得太久了，小佑有些不安，又转过头去看他。  
他惊讶地看到，老佐竟闭着眼。在几乎以为他已经睡着了时，他终于如吟唱般开口。  
“以后我们不太有机会唱歌给别人听了。”  
“所以常聚聚，至少唱给——”小佑说不下去了。他们一向以对方为友，话已至此，再多说，是不是唐突了光风霁月？  
老佐却毫不犹豫地接过话头：“唱给你听，难道你想听我唱一个人飞？要是唱给自己听，不到三句，我会哭的。”  
小佑只觉心脏猛烈地跳动了一下。他握紧拳，竭力掩饰，祈求风声、海声，盖过人类渺小的悲鸣。  
然后他若无其事地，让自己都吃惊地，开了个玩笑：“三句之内，哭倒不一定，但我能确定，你一定会忘词。”  
老佐哈哈大笑起来，笑着笑着，呛得咳嗽。终于喘息定了，他坐起身，回头看小佑，说：“走吧，回去了。”  
小佑也起身，躺了这一会儿功夫，就觉得全身都僵硬了。两人笑着，边活动手脚，边拉紧衣襟，往车停的方向走。他们方才停车后竟走出了那么远。  
小佑心里还有些发颤，突发奇想道：“老佐，你把车钥匙给我吧。”  
老佐淡淡道：“不必，我的车，自然是先送你回家。”  
“我知道。我来开吧，先回我家，然后你自己回去。”  
老佐看他一眼，没再说什么，从口袋里拿出钥匙，抛进小佑怀里。  
小佑接住，拿在手里看了看。钥匙上还挂着一只翡翠吊坠。翡翠大都泛寒光，老佐这只，色泽中却带琥珀般温润的暖意。小佑放开钥匙，只把那翡翠握在手里把玩。  
老佐注意到了，笑道：“太太送的，以前我常开夜路，她说保平安的。”  
小佑嗯了一声，接着把玩。快走到了车边时，他轻轻说：“真好，你有人爱你如赏玉。”  
“你不也有。”老佐笑着说，很自觉地绕去左边副驾驶座。

03

一路回去，小佑驾着老佐的车，有一丝新鲜感。以前都是老佐载他回家：踢完球，吃晚饭，开完会，排完舞。排舞当然比排歌的次数多得多。他还记得，有过一次他刚到家坐定，就接到老佐打电话来，说都怪他，送完他自己就违章被抓了；还有过更多次，老佐推说要开车，拒绝了饭桌上的酒。想到这里，小佑心中忽然一凛，刚才他们来海边时，老佐是酒驾了吗？  
他减速，慢悠悠地滑过最后几秒绿灯，到路口处，刚好翻红灯。刹车。然后他转头看老佐，见他眯着眼，半梦半醒似的。  
小佑知道，老佐倦了也绝不会在自己家留宿的，又实在怕他迷迷瞪瞪地一个人开车，却也不想唐突叫醒他。纠结半天，余光瞟到十字路口绿灯开始闪烁，忽然恍神，只觉得老佐半闭的眼也流光溢彩地闪。  
一下子福至心灵，小佑跳过了歌的开头，直接进到心里冒出来的那一句。方才他还嫌弃自己嗓音太清亮，现在又觉得感激涕零，幸好它那么醒神。小佑朗声唱起来：  
“或睡或现，闪烁不停，似要悄悄告诉这世界。”  
转绿灯了，小佑发动车子，不觉丢了一拍。  
老佐显然醒了，或者他根本没睡着。他丝丝入扣地接上：  
“爱意也会像，梦幻，转眼间会，失去。”  
怪异的，破碎的节奏。一百个歌者里挑不挑得出一个，能让切分音和休止符变成，哭中苦笑着？  
小佑把车停到路边，俯到方向盘上。看不清路。  
老佐轻轻说：“别哭，别多心，我接着你唱而已。”他沉默一会儿，接着道，“说真的，就连以前温拿的时候，一班朋友一起玩，我都从没真懂过合唱，因为每首歌其实只得一个主唱。直到跟你合作我才知道，原来和别人合唱，是一件那么好的事。”  
小佑抬起头，他知道自己现在已经很狼狈了，本该不愿意这时候被人看见，但他不在乎，因为太想在此刻，望真你。  
老佐伸手去擦小佑的泪水。  
“别哭。你说你谢谢我带你去海边透气，我也很谢谢你陪我唱的每一次。以后看有没有机会——”  
小佑心里一颤，什么机会？  
老佐沉吟一会儿，说：“以后看有没有机会，我再多找一点人合作，如果特别投缘的，也许还能合作更多些、一起开演唱会什么的。”  
小佑听他突然这么说，简直目瞪口呆，根本掩饰不住失望，也根本不想掩饰。  
老佐显然看出来了，讪讪地笑，有点不好意思。但过一会儿又接着道：“你听我说完。要不是因为跟你合作愉快，我绝不会想到去和杜丽莎一起开演唱会的；不会去想象，我可以和哪些人真的擦出火花。也不会知道，原来人和人之间真的会有一些，说不出来的，但可以唱出来的缘分。”  
他接着帮小佑拭泪，声音渐渐变得如梦如醉：“你知道吗，每次我们站着台上，你唱时，我总觉得忍不住想和；但轮到我唱的那段，又偏偏很想自己收声，想听到你的声音。很奇怪，大概这就是缘分。”  
小佑一把抓住老佐的手，脑中混乱而心中激荡。  
老佐挣脱，拍拍他手臂，像是要宽慰他，又像是要宽慰自己。  
小佑深深呼吸，在这魔力般的轻拍中平静下来。过了一会儿他说：“那我也试试，看能不能唱些不同风格的歌。我不知道你觉得怎样，我自己是很喜欢《演奏厅》的，但现在我突然很想去外面，想去——海边，天边……”  
他有点说不下去了，好像幻觉一般，他忽然开始想象，老佐是否曾在深夜的海边高歌《飞马》，他想象中的歌声刺穿了他的心。痛苦中竟有无限痛快。  
“我……我也不知道。”小佑摇摇头，只觉自己轻轻一握，就可珍藏起这幻听。“但我想去看看，想试试。”  
老佐大声笑起来，用力拍他肩。他笑出了一口白牙，无端端地动人。  
“走吧！无论以后去哪儿，现在先回家。”  
没五分钟，到小佑家了。他熄了火，想了一会儿，决定不拔下车钥匙。这番他从前无法想象的潇洒，也许也是老佐送他的一份厚礼。  
聚时畅快，散时也就不必缠绵不舍。当时不会觉得的，但其实早在我们成双成对时，就已经成全了落单后的彼此。  
老佐下车时不经意间看看车钥匙，盈盈一点碧。他绕过车头走到靠近大楼入口的那边。站定，向后往车门上一靠，微笑看着小佑。  
当一个人懂得潇洒，才会真正懂得珍惜、懂得握紧。大个仔了。他在心里说，而不说出口。并不是所有只发生在心里的事情，都是虚拟的。  
小佑也微笑，忽然间上前一步，去拉老佐的手，然后拥抱他，凑到他耳边轻轻说：“你知道吗？我说我暗恋你明恋你，都不是开玩笑的，是真的。你肯定不知道。”说着说着，他发现自己的声音沙哑、迷离起来。极醇，又薄如蝉翼；极脆弱，又韧如蚕丝。竟非常像，老佐那变化万千的风格中，他最爱的那一种。他喃喃地说，沉浸在自己迷人的声音里，“所以有时我真恨你，你什么都知道，唯独不知道这个。”  
老佐的身体有些不自在地僵硬了，但他没有动，竭力克制自己，分不清是在压抑逃离的冲动，还是压抑接近的冲动。  
这个松软而又紧张的拥抱持续了一会儿，小佑轻轻吻了一下老佐，吻在嘴角和下巴之间。然后放开他。  
他看到老佐目光闪动，神情瞬息万变。  
终于他下定决心，眼神一下子如闪出了一点光。  
凝视深渊太久，深渊必回以凝视。  
我望真你，你眼中必有我。  
有人高歌，必有人轻和。  
“我知道，我早说你性取向有问题。”  
小佑笑了。有些事终付于一声笑，散进风里。  
老佐却忽然觉得，他不愿让这一切散去。有些事只放在心里是不够的，只散在风里是不够的。  
——他的小友已长大，但他自己，永远是个其实学不会潇洒的少年。在潇洒之前，总想再挣扎一下、再挽留一下、再……  
于是老佐深深望小佑的眼睛，这双眼始终有春风碧色。趁着冬夜的风，他对春意说：“你先回去吧，你送我一个吻，容我想想，改天我就送你一首歌吧，贺你一个人飞。”


End file.
